Saber
Saber (セーバー Sēbā, Savor or Sevr in the fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in the Japanese version. Profile A former member of the Rigelian army, Saber is a coarse seaman and Mercenary that Celica hires to protect her group during their seaborne journey. After the war, he got married and joined Jesse's kingdom. In Game Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to him at the Novis Port. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |15% |15% |10% |40% |0% |} Overall Saber is a character that fills an important early role in Celica's route. He is the first melee unit that Celica can recruit, and will need to act as the group's protector for a while as he is the most agile and durable of the group at that point. Once Valbar is recruited, he becomes more of a backup tank since Valbar essentially can't be hurt by Physical attacks. Saber will be Double Attacking most enemies since he starts with a great level 1 Speed stat of 10, but his low Speed and Strength growth means he must rely on Promotions to remain relevant to your party. In Celica's route, she gains access to three Mercenary units: Saber, Kamui and Jesse. When considering the three Mercenary units that Celica can obtain, they can generally be simplified into 3 types. Saber is the durable, defensive Mercenary, Kamui is the all-rounder Mercenary with even stats, and Jesse is the late recruit with the best base stats and growths making him the most dangerous. An optional, Pre-Promoted Sword Fighter, Deen, is also available to recruit. Deen is best described as fragile and aggressive. Saber's weakness is that not only are there major redundancy issues with so many Mercenary recruits, but Mercenary units are generally offensively oriented, and the main stats he excels at are defensive. His defensive stats aren't so impressive that the other, more offensively capable Mercenary units can't compete with him in a defensive role. They make up for the lower Defense and Resistance with their superior Speed and Evasion. On the flip side, he winds up struggling to deal comparable damage to the rest of the Mercenary units later in the game and isn't as threatening. Overall, Saber is important early in the game, but he loses out to his Mercenary companions later in the game. Death Quote Ending *'(If Jesse is alive)' He joined the establishment of Jesse's kingdom. Meanwhile, he gets to cuddle with a lovely wife. *'(If Jesse is dead)' Together with his lovely wife, he works towards the restoration of the Kingdom of Valentia. Trivia *Saber is the only male character in Gaiden who can use Angel spell. *Saber shares his Japanese VA, Takehito Koyasu, with ''Awakening's'' Lon'qu and Validar, and [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fates']] Niles. Gallery File:Savor.png|Saber's artwork from ''Fire Emblem The Complete. File:SavorManga.jpg|Saber appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:SoV Saber SS.png| File:SevrFE2.gif|Saber's portrait from Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters